Chocolate Covered Hearts
by mangageek23
Summary: "Todoroki can't quite focus, his eyes keep drifting over to his studying partner. They're doing the homework and review for class. He's read and re-read the same line at least four times before giving up entirely. They aren't often afforded such quiet moments and he can only be glad for the chance this afternoon as his eyes once more wander over Midoriya's form." 3 in 1 vignettes


**Short and simple not wholly connected vignettes for valentines day. I was going to post them chapter by chapter, but since there's only 3, I kept them together! ^^ Hope you like!**

* * *

It's a warm afternoon in the dorms, just them working at the dining table, the room surprisingly empty and quiet.

Todoroki can't quite focus, his eyes keep drifting over to his studying partner. They're doing the homework and review for class. He's read and re-read the same line at least four times before giving up entirely. They aren't often afforded such quiet moments and he can only be glad for the chance this afternoon as his eyes once more wander over Midoriya's form.

From the top of his curly hair to his immensely freckled covered face down to his hands that are busy note taking and moving back and forth.

Midoriya's mumbling again as he writes away, Todoroki doesn't mind one bit, finding it adorable that Midoriya can get lost in thought even among his company.

While one hand is busy writing, the other hand is grabbing and unwrapping the sweets available on the table. Midoriya though focused on the text, reaches for the matcha kitkat bars one by one, ignoring the other chocolates. It had kinda become a mini-tradition to share sweets and other snacks for the commune areas around the dorm.

Todoroki couldn't help the smile that formed as Midoriya reached for what had to be his fifth chocolate on autopilot. A small dab of chocolate gathered at the corner of his mouth catching the eye of Todoroki.

His own body moving on autopilot, he reaches a hand out, swiping the chocolate away with his thumb, Midoriya freezing under his touch. Feeling indescribably bold for a minute, he stuck the chocolate bit into his own mouth.

Midoriya watched him with wide eyes a blush blooming over his features.

Humming Todoroki said, "I can see why it's your favorite..." he didn't, it was only a touch of chocolate but the words spilled out unbidden.

Midoriya let out a squeak, laughing embarrassed both at himself and Todoroki's actions, "Yeah I guess so, I didn't even realize how many I had eaten..."

"I didn't know you had such a sweet tooth"

Midoriya gave a more genuine laugh this time around, "Neither did I apparently!"

"I can think of one thing that's sweeter..."

"What's that?" Midoriya asked, confusion settling over him.

Leaning over the short span of space between them, Todoroki instead of telling him, showed him, a brief small kiss, soft and tender, more than the soft tentative kisses they first gave, but nothing deep as to go too far.

Midoriya's hand flew up to caress his face and Todoroki lingered a moment more before parting.

The flush that had begun to ebb away was back in full force, mirroring the one that had now spread across Todoroki's own face.

It looked like he indeed found something much sweeter after all...

 **/o/**

Todoroki enjoyed tea ice cold.

The first time he had tried iced green tea was a complete accident. His mother had often favored green tea with her breakfast and he had wanted to emulate her, but in his haste to drink it, it was far too hot. On a complete fluke he had iced over the cup and tea in one move, nowadays he iced it on purpose, **_usually_**...

Something about the steep dark taste of iced tea compared to a piping hot cup was appealing. It was just an added bonus that his father found his taste for it abhorrent.

In general, Todoroki like tea, memories of early moments of his childhood where his mother in soft tones would describe the different leaves, flavors, and properties belonging to which. Of course, he didn't remember all the facts she had told him, only the memory of her voice and the scent in the air while his father was away.

They were so many types and flavors out there, he enjoyed a number of them but usually chose black tea to help get him through the day, but green was special. Reminding him of a moment of peace in the past. The scent and the taste brought back the laughter and light his mother had shared with him in their kitchen...

Green tea had become his beacon of comfort, a _consistent _no matter his location.

Since moving into the dorms for a short time, he found a new reason to favor green tea.

He found a lot of his classmates enjoyed tea in various forms as well, a few students preferring coffee instead and some preferring neither one.

Midoriya was a tea drinker.

Todoroki mostly enjoyed his cup of tea in the morning before class, Midoriya preferring to end the evening with a steaming cup of chamomile before bed.

It was the time in between that they shared together.

Warm, tepid tea, neither hot nor cold, during lunches together, afternoon training to destress and weekends just to relax.

Green tea had become more than a comfort, it was now home.

It was a conversation, something that led to bright green eyes and smiles made from the sun. A home of love, a steady constant reliant.

A love of tea that would never leave...

 **/o/**

Todoroki's path had always been on a clear steam rolled lane, his ambitions, his goals, everything had always been so clear-cut. Of course, he had his doubts, his hesitations, and questions. But never had his drive and focus shifted so dramatically.

He was smart enough not to see things so black and white, but he didn't realize how much vibrancy his life lacked until Midoriya forced his way through the walls he had built up.

Midoriya had always defied expectations, he was born quirkless and average, meant to say a background character but he had always dreamed of more.

His own ambition hadn't changed as he got older, merely molded into something new and brighter. He had always wanted to be somebody, to be a "hero" but the two through fights, turmoils, and everything in between found it wasn't the job of hero they were after in reality. But the ability to stand strong and able to stand next to and defend allies and friends on the battlefield.

Being a hero was more than just "doing the right thing". It was actively wanting to better the world not just for their own glory and reasons, not to put down other reasons for wanting to be a hero, but it was a thought that drove the two.

That life wasn't all about heroics and training. The laughter among friends, holding hands under the sun and quiet moments in the library. All of these and more were reason enough to keep fighting for, for the right to happiness for themselves and others. A joy of life made up of little moments put together that made everything worth it.

Together they were able to open their eyes to a world of possibilities.

A friendship and a bond that would bend and change over time but never break. Soft smiles and secrets shared, a shoulder to lean on and hesitant kisses under the dark of night.

A one and only love that would last throughout a lifetime.

Scars, trauma, training, school, and work became meaningless, the world fell away and just for a minute they were just two boys who happened to find each other. Lost yet found, a world of their own, for just a moment in time, it was theirs alone and that's all that mattered...

 **Happy Valentines Day.**

* * *

Hope you liked this little 3 part vignette for valentines! ;v;/ thank you for reading and please review!


End file.
